The NIAAA has acknowledged numerous screening and assessment instruments that exist in the research arena, but largely do not make it into clinical practice. Alcohol-related screening and assessments can be better incorporated into clinical practice through the merging of touch screen, electronic data collection, multimedia and database technologies. Flipside Media, Inc.'s proposed Primary Care Computerized Assessment Tool (PCCAT) will utilize touch screen tablet devices to engage patients with screenings, and will provide clinicians with results, and suggest brief intervention or referral information at the point of care. Multiple Alcohol- related instruments will run on the platform to ensure successful protocols are provided to the primary care setting. The NIAAA's "Identification of At- Risk Drinking and Intervention with Women of Childbearing Age" guide will be tested on the PCCAT in Phase I. In Phase II the PCCAT will be field-tested with additional alcohol- related instruments in a randomized clinical trial, then a commercialization plan will be implemented. COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The PCCAT will be sold directly to Primary care facilities as a base platform, with additional opt in assessment instruments from the NIAAA provided on a subscription basis.